battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Bears Gold
Battle Bears Royale is a third-person multiplayer shooter game developed by SkyVu Pictures and the first game in the Battle Bears series to include multiplayer features. It is a game in which the player chooses one of the five classes of battle bears and engages in a battle with other bears. The map is randomly selected for you and you are autoplaced in either red or blue team. *So far team battle and plant the bomb are the only modes you can play. Gameplay In BBR, you move with a green joystick in the bottom, bottom-left corner of the screen. You aim your normal weapon or look around by dragging your finger where you want to shoot. To shoot, double tap or tap the fire button on the bottom-right corner of the screen. You can change the shooting style in option on the top center. Use your melee (alternate) weapon by tapping the melee weapon button in the bottom center. You can also use your special items by tapping another button in the bottom center. Tap the bullets on the top-right to reload your weapon. Tap on the team speak button and choose what options would you like to say. Tap the box on the top-right corner to change your weapon. The green bar next to your character's face on the top- right corner indicates how much health you have. You can't jump but you can buy for 20 gas cans the Turkish SW boots that propel you upward. You are either on the red team or the blue team. Classes and Characters icon as of v1.3]] There are 6 classes in Battle Bears Royale, most of them from earlier games. The classes have been named names as well. *Oliver: Soldier *Riggs:Heavy *Huggable: Huggable(class) *Tilman: Demo *Astoria: Sniper *Wil: Chub Scout *and Graham coming soon! Stages In Battle Bears Royale, there are currently four different stages, which are chosen at random by the matchmaking server. These are the following: *Battlefield Airpad *Desert Airmine *Huggable Factory *Spacecraft *Facing Worlds Modes Teamdeathmatch.png PlantTheBomb.png Tutorial.png Battle Bears Royale have three diffrent modes for you to choose. Team Battle A 4 vs 4 team-based battle. The team with the most kills at the end 5 minutes wins. Plant The Bomb NEW* 4 VS 4 team match where the objective is to obtain your team's bomb and deposit it in your opponent base tube. The team who deposits the most bombs wins. Players receive bonus Joules for delivering the bomb. Tutorial A full featured tutorial designed to get new players familiar with the controls of the game. Power Ups Power Ups are used to help out the player on the battlefield. *Small Health Small Healths can give the player either 35 or 36 Health.. *Imperial Basket Grande Imperial Basket Grande give you half of your maximum health. This can be also used at even if you have full health, which can be used to increase your maximum health. *Joules Joules give you 150 Joules. *Bearzerker Your weapons give x2 the damage for a limited time. Trailers Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears Royale Category:Games